Inuyasha Romance Roses Have Thorns Part 2
by EpicAzn868
Summary: This is part 2 to my Inuyasha Romance!


RECAP:  
Mayu Nakita works as an assassin in her small village. Her father has been acting weird lately... then he assigns her to kill Inuyasha. A half-demon she's later going to meet.

PS: These things *** mean time skip.  
~~~~~Story Starts~~~~~  
It wasn't hard finder the rice field village. So now I searched in the near-by forest. It would be hard finding someone in this huge forest if you didn't have senses like I do. I followed in the direction I felt the Sacred Jewel. When ever I came across blood-thirsty demons, I slayed then effortlessly.  
The presence was locked in, I was very close. I got in a higher level in the tree branches to spy on the half-demon. There was a boy who was sitting on the ground, swinging a rusty sword around.  
"Stupid sword," he murmured.

He had silver hair, a red kimono from the Fire Rat, golden eyes and... cute little dog ears. Was that rusty sword the Tetsusaiga? I thought it would look strong and powerfull. How were you suppose to kill anything with that? Could this be Inuyasha?  
How could I kill him this time? There were plenty of options to choose from. He seemed mad about his sword not being all-that powerfull. Maybe I could play a trick of some sort. His sword maker was made from Totosai, right?I got down on the ground and wore my kimono over my suit to appear just a young lady wondering the forest. Ijumped in front of him.  
He got to his feet and pointed the sword at me. "Who are you?!"  
I smiled, seeming friendly. "Are you Master Inuyasha?" I asked.  
He looked suspicious. "Who's asking?"  
"I am sent by Master Totosai. He wanted to give you a message saying I can do something to improve the Tetsusaiga. He apologizes for the outcome of the sword," I explained.  
His eyes widened in happiness. "You mean you can do something about this stupid piece of rusted metal?"  
"Yes."  
"This is just my luck. Send the old man a thanks or something," he grinned. He held the sword out to me.  
I took it without any hesitation from him. Fool. How could he fall for such a trap? I guess he was just really desperate.  
"Thank you. And now I shall do something about you," my smiled turned evil.  
I quickly searched in my kimono pockets for poisonous knives and threw then at him before hecould spring out of the way. I was able to pin him to the tree  
"Hey! What are you doing?!" he growled, squirming around,trying to get free. I didn't let the knives pierce his body quiteyet. I had another way of killing him much slower.  
"It appears you fell for the trap, Inuyasha. I am not Totosai's messenger like you thought," I explained.  
He blinked twice, disappointed at himself. "What do you plan on doing with my Tetsusuaiga?!"  
Igot out my Venom Head blade and touched it to his neck. He stopped squirming around in fear I might stab him right this instant. I sawthe Sacred Jewel glowing inside his kimono. "You have the Shikon Jewel, I see."  
"How do you knowthat?" he demanded.  
"I can see and sense it." I took the jewel from him. Now all that's left todo is stab the blade through his neck...

My hands trembled in the effort. Why couldn't I kill him? It's like my hand was resisting to kill him. Impossible! I had been trained not to feel any emotion over the people I kill.  
"What's the matter? Aren't you going to kill me?" he was the one grinning now.  
_Kill him_, I thought to myself.I tried to push, but my hand resisted. Why was this so hard? I pulled the sword away and gave up.  
"Ha! I bet your stupid blade can't even cut through my skin," he gloated.  
"That's hardly the case, half-demon," I said.  
"Hey! No one calls me half-demon and lives to tell the tale about it!"  
my feet backed away from him. I gritted my teeth in disgust on myself. Maybe I could just show my evidence and make them believe I killed this half-breed. I quickly retreated and left him pinned to the tree.  
"Hey! Get back here! I'm not going to allow a mortal to run away from me!" he called back.

Father looked amused as I held the proof in my hands. "Give me the Sacred Jewel," he commanded.  
I tossed it to him.  
His eyes were marveling it. He stared at it like a mother seeing their child for the first time. Right now, he suddenly looked... _greedy _to me. He eyed the rusty sword now.  
I held the sword to him. When he reached out to grab it, a bolt of light stung him.  
"What is this?" he mummbled. Now he was getting angry.  
"It seems a barrier had formed," I said. But how could I touch it and not Father?  
He hissed at the misfortune.  
"what can I do to help?" I asked.  
"Leave it here, child, until I can think of something. You can go run along," he marveled the jewel again.  
I bowed and then left.

Yay! I finished chapter 2 ^^ Hope you like it so far. The only way to tell me is if you review!


End file.
